


It Won't Kill Ya

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: The Superfriends decide to take a break from game night and go out to a club.





	It Won't Kill Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually a fic based off of a prompt sent by someone on Tumblr @lalaavv. Go check them out! I hope you love it. Remember, baby fan fic writer, so be gentle. Any constructive criticism is great! Enjoy.

 

     Going to game nights was really fun, being with the Superfriends (what? It stuck) would bring your day up no matter what. However, it was nice to shake it up a bit every so often. Kara looked at herself in the full length mirror she had. She decided to wear one of her dresses that she purchased when she was under the effect of the Red Kryptonite. It was the same one she had worn when she went to that club with James and Winn. She shuddered at the memory. All of those thoughts. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked through and saw Alex and Maggie. The barn door swung open before she could get to it.

“Please, come right in.” She said sarcastically.

Alex scoffed as she walked in, wearing her regular going out clothes. “I am your sister, I can come in here when I want.” Alex looked her up and down. “Red Kryptonite?”

Kara nodded with a sigh. “I mean, I know that me did some terrible things, but she was right to think I can’t wear my regular clothes to the club.”

“You mean you can’t wear a cardigan?” Alex said as Maggie snickered.

She rolled her eyes. “Very funny. Are you guys ready to go?”

Alex nodded.

Maggie’s eyes flicked down to Kara’s feet and then back up to her face.

“What?” She looked down at her feet. She was wearing two different shoes. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out an annoyed breath. “Give me just a second.” She pulled off one of them and started hopping towards the other shoe to complete the correct set of shoes.

Alex was trying her best to stop herself from laughing. “We will be out in the car, when you are done figuring out your glass slippers, Cinderella.”

As they walked towards the door, Kara shot a glare at Alex’s back. When she finally got the correct shoes on, she rushed out to the car. A small plume of dust went up when she plopped down in the back seats.

She scrunched up her nose at the sight. “Do you ever clean your car?”

Alex laughed as she started the engine. “I usually ride around on my bike, so no.” She saw Alex’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “Are we going to pick up James and Winn or are they meeting us there?”

“I don’t know.” Kara pulled out her phone. “Let me check.” She pulled up the group chat with James and Winn. She let her fingers fly across the keys on the flat screen.

_Kara: Hey are we picking you up or are you meeting up?_

_Winn: Um, I can meet you there. I am not sure about James._

_James: I will meet you there, I will just take the Guardian bike._

_Winn: WHAT?! No! That is for crime fighting only!_

_James: I am taking it. See you guys there!_ _J_

_Winn: James Olsen!_

_Kara: FFS! We will just meet you there._

Kara sighed and rubbed her forehead. “They are meeting us there.” She rested the phone on her lap as Maggie curved around her leather seat to look at Kara. “What?” She asked the Latina, trying and failing at not sounding annoyed.

Maggie smiled. “You doing ok? Let me guess, the boys are having a hissy fit about something.” She raised her eyebrows, waiting to hear if she was right.

Kara closed her eyes and sighed. “Yes. Can we just go?”

Maggie mocked being surprised. “Are you sure there isn’t any Red Kryptonite left on that dress?”

Alex laughed and Kara just glared at the detective. The car finally started moving towards their destination.

 

     They pulled up to the crowded front doors of the club.

Alex swung her arm over the back of the chair to look at Kara. “I am going to park really quick. Can you see James and Winn?”

She looked into the club. Sure enough, her friends were waiting in the crowd of people. “Yeah, they’re here.” She got out of the car with Maggie. She moved them through the club towards Winn and James.

James saw them quickly, thanks to his height advantage. “Hello. You look lovely, both of you.”

Winn nodded along, his eyes shifting between her and Maggie.

Kara turned her head to look at Maggie. “Normal way of getting in, or fast?”

Maggie smiled. “I’m feeling a bit impatient tonight. Fast.” They followed Maggie up to the bouncer, who held his hand up to stop them. Before he could speak, Maggie pulled out her badge. “NCPD. I have another acquaintance coming through here in a minute.” She held her hand up above her head. “About yay tall, has short auburn hair, bad attitude. Let her in as soon as she gets here.” It wasn’t but a minute later before they were walking through the club.

Alex ran up to them about three minutes later. “Hey! Thanks for getting me through the line quicker.” She said right before pecking Maggie on the cheek.

Kara lowered her eyebrows. “Gross, get a room you two.”

Alex rolled her eyes at her. “Come one, let’s go get some drinks.”

She didn’t even bother to argue with them about getting drinks anymore. She followed the group to the long bar and watched as Alex spoke with the bar tender. Kara slowly turned, taking in her surroundings. It was the first time she had been to this club. The ceiling was vaulted with several lights and speakers attached to it. There was a large stage stretching to her right as she faced the door. On the other side of the stage was a large, lightly curving staircase that led to the second story. The second story was a path stretching around the walls of the club, with small tables and wire railings running along it. There were several columns holding up the floor, separating the dance floor from the small stretch of floor holding standing tables for people to put their drinks on. The DJ’s booth was stationed right behind the bar’s cabinets.

Alex turned towards them with an assortment of drinks. “Here we go. For James, a nice cocktail. Winn, I got you the special, I have no idea what it is. For Maggie and I, a margarita. And for Kara, a club soda. Cheers!”

They all thanked her for the drinks and clinked their glasses together. She closed her eyes and listened to all the sounds around her. The sound of all the collective heartbeats, the thundering bass of the music, the scratching of needles against records, the fizz of her club soda. The sound of…?

Her eyelids snapped open. “Lena?”

Alex turned on her and knitted her eyebrows together. “What?”

Kara shook her head. “It was nothing.” She started to move towards a vacant table when she heard it again. A steady heartbeat that she would recognize anywhere. _Lena._ From the sound of its proximity, she was definitely in the club.

Alex nudged her shoulder. “Are you ok?” She asked as the song faded out.

“Uh…” The next song started to play.

****

**_I know as the night goes on_ **

**_You might end up with someone_ **

 

She looked at Alex quickly. “Uh, yeah. I will be right back.” She started moving towards the sound.

 

**_So why do I bite my tongue?_ **

**_Oh, I wanna know ya_ **

****

Kara kept her head on a swivel, looking for the source of the sound.

 

**_I'm lookin' around the room_ **

**_Is one of those strangers you?_ **

****

* * *

 

Lena didn’t come to the club often, but she felt she deserved some time off. It was easy to gain entrance into the club. She looked around at the sea of people. She smiled a bit as she walked in. Lena froze. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a familiar golden head. _Kara._

 

**_And do you notice me too?_ **

**_Oh, I wanna know ya_ **

****

The head disappeared into the crowd. She wanted to call out her name, but it was far too loud.

 

**_(I want ya) you're a face I won't forget_ **

****

She headed in the direction she saw Kara disappear towards.

 

**_(I want ya) don't know how much time is left_ **

****

She weaved in and out of the crowd.

 

**_(I want ya) haven't had a moment yet_ **

**_Ooh_ **

 

She lost her.

 

* * *

 

Kara heard the heartbeat change in pace.

 

**_Oh, dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one for the road_ **

 

She changed directions, following her ears.

 

**_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one before you go_ **

 

The beat started picking up, making it harder to focus on Lena’s heartbeat.

 

**_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one for the road_ **

 

The beat of the song started getting heavier.

 

**_So why won't you stay a little longer?_ **

****

The songs beat paused for a second, making the sound loud and clear. She turned her direction. The song turned to a heavy bass. Kara couldn’t hear the heartbeat any longer.

 

* * *

 

Lena saw another flash of gold that she was near certain was Kara.

 

**_Dance with me_ **

****

She lost the girl once again. She decided it would be better to have a hawk’s eye view.

****

**_Dance with me_ **

**_(Mon amour)_ **

 

She started up the curved stairs, looking down on the crowd while avoiding other people on the stairs.

 

**_You're putting your jacket on_ **

**_Oh no, is the moment gone?_ **

 

She let her eyes scan the crowd as she moved along the balcony’s railings, making sure she would see Kara.

 

* * *

 

The bass finally cooled off, letting Kara hear Lena’s heartbeat again.

 

**_Don't wanna regret this one_ **

**_Ooh, I wanna know ya_ **

 

The sound was now upwards, she turned her head to the stairs and ran up them.

 

 

**_you're a face I won't forget_ **

**_(I want ya) don't know how much time is left_ **

****

She looked along the railings, and then across the room. She saw a familiar face pass a column. _Lena._

****

**_(I want ya) haven't had a moment yet_ **

**_Ooh_ **

 

She was almost sprinting towards where she had just seen Lena. She couldn’t see her anymore. She strained to hear through the song. Lena was heading back downstairs.

 

* * *

 

Lena had no luck looking upon the crowd from above. She went down the stairs as fast as she could without hurting herself.

 

**_Oh, dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one for the road_ **

****

She moved between the people on the floor.

 

**_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one before you go_ **

****

She glanced to her side. She saw the open areas where the tables were and headed that way.

 

**_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one for the road_ **

****

Lena inspected the stretch of area holding tables, and started towards the other side of the club when she didn’t see Kara.

 

**_So why won't you stay a little longer?_ **

 

* * *

 

Kara raced down the stairs.

 

**_Dance with me_ **

**_(Mon amour)_ **

 

She had to wait for the song to calm back down so she could hear once more.

****

**_Dance with me_ **

**_(Mon amour)_ **

****

The song’s beat settled down once more.

 

**_I know as the night goes on_ **

**_You might end up with someone_ **

****

Lena’s heart was now racing. Where was she?

 

**_So why do I bite my tongue?_ **

**_Ooh, I wanna know ya_ **

****

Kara headed through the crowd to get to the person she was looking for.

 

* * *

 

Lena decided to dive back into the crowd to look for Kara.

 

**_Oh, dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one for the road_ **

**_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one before you go_ **

****

She kept running into people, and apologizing.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_ **

**_And one for the road_ **

**_So why won't you stay a little longer?_ **

 

Kara was shoving her way through people, apologizing every time.

 

**_So why don't you just stay a little longer?_ **

**_So why don't you just stay a little longer?_ **

****

The song was starting to end, and she was backing away from a rather large man she ran into. Her back hit something else. She turned around.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Woah, woah, yeah_ **

**_So why don't you just stay a little longer?_ **

****

Lena started going sideways, it was getting so tight. She hit someone else. She turned to face the person she hit.

 

* * *

 

“Lena?”

 

**_So why don't you just stay a little longer?_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara?”

****

**_(So why don't you just stay a little longer?)_ **

 

They looked at each other as the last notes of the song faded out.

Kara smiled. “Mon amour.”

Lena looked up at her, dumbstruck. “My love.”

Kara’s smile widened, causing her nose to scrunch up.

Lena blinked a couple of times. “I mean, that is what it means. In French.”

Kara nodded. “I forgot, you are fluent in many different languages.”

Lena was flustered. Apparently, when she was talking to Kara, she knew none. “Uh. Yeah.”

“You look lovely.” Kara said softly.

She felt her face start to turn red or redder, since she was running around. “Uh, yeah you look great too.” She gestured to all of Kara.

Kara smiled down at her. “I didn’t try too hard.”

“I was looking for you.” Lena suddenly burst out.

The blonde laughed a bit. “Funny, I was looking for you.” Kara looked up at the vaulted ceiling. “How did you know I was here?”

Lena finally regained a bit of her footing. “I would feel bad if I couldn’t recognize my best friend in a crowd.”

Kara laughed at that. “I am your best friend?”

Just like that, Lena was no longer able to speak correctly. Again. “Uh. Um. Yeah. To be fair, my only friend.”

“Right. Something tells me I would be your best friend anyway.” Kara joked.

She was finally able to school her emotions. “You certainly are cocky, Kara ‘I sometimes struggle saying my own name, which only has four letters’ Danvers.”

Kara pouted. “I only do that when I am caught off guard.”

“You were caught off guard when you met me?” Lena finally had some higher ground again.

Kara put up her hands in defeat. “You got me there.”

Lena shook her head at the memory. It was one of the better days in her life. She looked into Kara’s eyes. “How did you know that _I_ was here?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she started to try and answer, but failed. “Um, I- Right. I saw you- Yes, I saw you in the crowd, too.”

Lena raised her chin and her eyebrows. “Of course. Even though it looked like you had no idea what you were doing when you disappeared.”

Kara’s ears turned red and her face quickly followed.

She looked around, realizing that they were in the middle of the dance floor, not moving. She turned her head back to Kara. “Hey, we should probably move before we get crushed by this mob of people.”

Kara seemed to snap out of her own thoughts. “Right, yes.”

They moved out of the crowd together and went to a table. She glanced over Kara’s shoulder to see that Alex, Maggie, James, and Winn were staring at them. They quickly looked away, trying to play off that they weren’t looking. Lena laughed at their obviousness.

Kara looked at her with confusion. “What?”

She leaned her head into her hands. “Did you happen to come here with your friends?”

The blonde nodded. “Yes, why?”

Lena smiled at her friend. “I think they might be expecting something out of us.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Like what?”

“Turn your head and pretend like you’re looking at the DJ, and take a quick glance at them.” She instructed.

The girl did as she said. Kara looked back, turning red. “I think I know what they want. I also think that Alex and Maggie bet on it.”

Lena raised her eyebrow in curiosity. “And what would said bet have to do with us?”

Kara averted her eyes. “Uhm… I think… I think they want…”

She was now dying to know. “What? They want what?” She urged.

Kara’s head snapped up and she met her eyes. “Do you want to dance?”

Lena was a bit taken aback and then she smiled and held out her hand. “I guess it wouldn’t kill me.”

Kara took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They got on the dance floor on a slower song. Others around them had started to take a slow dance position. Kara mimicked them. Lena felt Kara’s hands now on her hips. She followed Kara’s lead and put her arms around the blonde’s neck. She caught a quick glance over at the group and watched Kara do the same. They both stifled their laughter. The group’s reaction to them starting to slow dance was priceless. James and Winn were in a strange state of shock, Alex looked like she was about to pass out, and Maggie was grinning so wide her dimples almost created other dimples.

Lena looked up a bit to meet Kara’s eyes. “That seemed to get a good reaction out of them.”

Kara replied with a wide smile. “Yeah, I haven’t seen Alex look that faint since I came out as Supergirl…” Kara’s eyes widened farther than Lena thought was possible. “Uhm I mean when, uh-”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “That was not the way I thought you were going to tell me you were Supergirl.” She lowered her voice with the last few words.

Kara gave up any hope of trying to fix what she just said. “So, you knew?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Your disguise is literally glasses and some cardigans.”

Kara mocked looking hurt. “I thought you liked my cardigans…”

She smiled big enough she could see her cheekbones. “I _love_ your cardigans.”

The blonde matched her smile. “Really? You _love_ them?”

Lena didn’t even bother trying to play off her words. “Yes, I think they are fantastic. You can pull them off, easily.”

Kara laughed and snorted at her. “I didn’t know you thought so highly of them.”

She felt her heart start to flutter more with every word Kara said. The continued dancing with the song. She watched Kara cast a quick glance towards her friends.

“So, since you have your hearing, I am assuming you know what the bets are, and who bet on what.”

Kara nodded. “Yup.”

“Can we fulfill any of them?” She asked, getting increasingly amused.

Kara turned a light shade of red, but then looked at Lena with a mischief in her eyes that she had never seen in Kara before. “I mean, yes. But, you will have to roll with the punches on this, ok?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “This sounds interesting. Sure, I have been trained to be a fairly good actress.”

“I don’t know if you were trained against this.” Kara said with a smirk.

She smiled back at Kara. “Try me.”

Kara tilted her head slightly upwards. “As you wish, mon amour.”

Kara was right, she was not trained for this. Not one bit. She suddenly felt Kara’s lips on hers. She was surprised but didn’t want to pull away. She fell into the rhythm Kara had set. They finally pulled away from each other.

Lena smiled. “You were most definitely right, I was not prepared for that.”

“Hah, I told you. I am glad you could recover so quickly.” Kara said.

_Recovered?_ She was still lost at the fact that it just happened.

She snapped out of it. “Hey, I know you can hear them. Can you tell me what they are saying?”

Kara smiled. “Maggie just told Alex to pay up. It sounds like she betted on me being the one who kissed you first. James just commented that he was surprised Alex didn’t pass out.”

Lena laughed at the relayed conversation. “So, you are telling me they were so sure we would be together that they placed bets on who would kiss who first?”

Kara suddenly looked a little more serious. “Right… About that. Do you want to, you know…?”

Lena smiled wider than she had even done in her life. “What, be your girlfriend?”

Kara nodded slowly.

She put her hand on the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “I would love to.”

They just stood there, moving to the slow music, completely ignoring Kara’s friends.

Kara looked over at the DJ, who appeared to be preparing new music. She looked back at Lena. “Well, it looks like our slow dance is over.”

Lena nodded. “Indeed, it is.”

Kara started pulling her away from the dance floor and towards her group of friends. Lena wasn’t sure whether to be terrified or overflowing with amusement at what Kara and her just did. The first voice she heard belonged to the person she understood to be Detective Maggie Sawyer.

“Way to go, Little Danvers! And hello, Little Luthor.” The Latina said, still maintaining the grin she grew when they were talking.

Lena nodded at her, glad that the police officer no longer had any hostility towards her.

“How much did you have to pay her, Alex?” Kara suddenly asked.

Alex looked at Kara with so many different emotions. They finally simmered down to frustration. “You heard us?”

Lena watched as the sisters conversed.

Kara rolled her eyes at Alex. “Of course, I heard it. I just didn’t get the price.”

The agent sighed. “I don’t owe her money, I owe her…”

“A flash grenade!” Maggie finished.

Kara burst into laughter. “There is no way J’onn is going to let you give Maggie a flash grenade.” The blonde turned towards her. “So, because you are now my girlfriend, you get to meet the Superfriends!”

Lena was going to say something until Alex spoke again.

“Wait, Kara! You told her?”

Kara looked overjoyed. “Yes. Just ask Pam for some NDAs.”

Alex seemed to have given up. “You are going to take out a rainforest with all of these NDAs we need.”

The group laughed, including Lena. It seemed like she was now included.

James looked at her with not a hint of suspicion. “I am glad you and Kara are together.”

Lena smiled. “I thought you two were together at some point.”

James nodded. “Yes. But, like you, I just want her happy. And you do that.”

She felt like she belonged for the first time in her life.

Winn stepped forwards. “Yes, what he said. But actually though, please be good to her.” He said, turning serious.

She nodded at him. “Thank you so much for being so accepting. So quickly, I might add.”

Kara seemed to shrink back a bit. “That is probably because of me.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “I kinda pulled a reverse shovel talk and may or may not have threatened them.”

Lena felt herself gape. “You threatened them?” She lightly punched the Kryptonian. “You shouldn’t do that, even though I appreciate it.”

Kara straightened up and beamed at her.

She looked at all of the group and then back at Kara. “You never did tell me how you knew I was here.”

“I heard your heartbeat.”

Lena lost all control of her emotions. She turned redder than her girlfriend's alter-ego’s cape.

Kara smiled at her. “Mon amour.”

 

 

Little did Lena know then, was that the song would be the one her and Kara would have their first dance to. At their wedding.

Lena smiled at Kara as she spun away and got pulled back. “I love you.”

Kara kissed her. “I love you too, mon amour.”

 

 

 

_**Song:** _

_**It Won’t Kill Ya (feat. Louane) by The Chainsmokers and Louane** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you loved it! Remember, go check out lalaavv on Tumblr and thank them for the prompt. You can send me prompts too!  
> Come and bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't  
> That's cool, too.


End file.
